


Dandelion Necklace

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic using the song Dandelion Necklace by SayWeCanFly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5ObcLvhWc4 Pairing is TsukiYama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Necklace

Tsukishima was bored at home, so he grabbed his journal and flipped to a new page and started writing. He likes to write songs to express his feelings, but he could never actually sing them. He started writing anyway while having the person he usually has in mind when he writes. So he writes ‘You understand the way I think. You see my life for what it is not for what it could have been. I could talk for hours with you about the little things like why the sky is blue or how much I love the moon. Sure, we have our awkward times, but that’s what keeps it cute because me happy just to be with you, just to be with you.’  
That gets him thinking as he continues to write, ‘I know I’m just that boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along and I promise I will try my best to keep our love alive’. Technically, they aren’t dating and they are just best friends, but he continues along, ‘Oh… Because I love to see you smile’. He truthfully did love to see his long-term best friend smile.  
Continuing along with Tsukishima getting deeper into thought, ‘Some might say that love can be expensive, but I’m sure you and I can prove that wrong. I’d be happy with a Dandelion Necklace because I know it would come straight from your heart, I know it would come straight from your heart, straight from your heart.’  
As he continues he starts singing the song as he writes it and humming where there should be instruments, “I know I’m just that boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along and I promise to try my best to keep our love alive. Oh… because I love to see you smile, I love to see you smile, I love to see you smile, I love to see you smile. I know I’m just that boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along and I promise I will try my best to keep our love alive. Oh… because I love to see you smile. I love to see you smile.”  
Tsukishima then signed his name ripped it out and put it on his desk by the window, which was open and it was very windy. He knew the song by heart by now. He then picked it back up scribbled a name or basically the person who inspired him to write the song and titled it Dandelion Necklace. He placed down and walked to his kitchen to make a sandwich. It was a very cold day in December, so of course it was snowing.  
He walked back to his room just as the paper got picked up in a gust of wind and out the window. Tsukishima sighed and sat down on bed. He heard laughter from outside and he decided not to check it out, yet. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a startled yelp and he got up and looked out his window to see someone face down in the snow. Tsukishima stared at the figure in the snow who then got up and he said something then ran because people saw him do that when he was trying to sneak behind them. Then he heard a quiet knock on his door and he realized who tripped, well most likely he slipped on ice. It was Yamaguchi. Tsukishima went downstairs and opened it to find Yamaguchi, cold and shivering with a little blood here in there from his fall. He wasn’t wearing a coat though only a scarf and he didn’t say anything he just stared and then put his hand out to give Tsukishima a sheet of paper.  
Tsukishima made hot chocolate and offered it to Yamaguchi, who accepted it. He then went to get some Band-Aids. When he came back Yamaguchi was sipping on his hot chocolate. Tsukishima spoke up first “I have Band-Aids.”  
“Thanks, Tsuki.” Was Yamaguchi response  
After Yamaguchi had bandages on all his cuts he decided it was time to go home, “I should be getting home now.” He got up from the couch and made it to the door before his ankle gave out and making him pass out. Tsukishima caught him before he hit the ground and carried him upstairs to the guest bedroom.  
The next morning he finds himself singing the song he wrote. He was singing it as he walked upstairs to check on Yamaguchi “You understand the way I think. You see my life for what it is not for what it could have been. I could for hours with you about little things like why the sky is blue or how much I love the moon. Sure, we have our awkward times, but that’s what keeps it cute because me happy just to be with you, just to be with you.”  
He opened the door to a sleeping Yamaguchi and singing, “I know I’m just that boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along and I promise I will try my best to keep our love alive. Oh… Because I love to see you smile.”  
He was walking out the door singing “Some might say that love can be expensive, but I’m sure you and I can prove that wrong. I’d be happy with a Dandelion Necklace because I know it would come straight from your heart, I know it would come straight from your heart, straight from your heart.” Tsukishima looked at the boy and finished up the song “I know I’m just that boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along and I promise to try my best to keep our love alive. Oh… Because I love to see you smile, I love to see you smile, I love to see you smile, I love to see you smile. I know I’m just that boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along and I promise I will try my best to keep our love alive. Oh… because I love to see you smile. I love to see you smile.” Then he left the room  
Yamaguchi who had been trying to sleep since he woke up at 2 in the morning sat up and started crying. Tsukishima heard this and came back in and asked “What’s wrong?”  
“D-Do you like m-me?” Yamaguchi asked he voice breaking.  
“No.” Tsukishima stated firmly before continuing, “I love you.”  
With that Yamaguchi started crying again and Tsukishima hugged him and then he said between sobs “I love you too.”  
Yamaguchi finally fell asleep after 3 weeks of barely getting any and Tsukishima was right by his side.


End file.
